1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to exercising the mouth, cheek, chin and tongue muscles, specifically isometric exercises that are performed with a mouth tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several types of exercise mouth devices for strengthening facial muscles. These devices generally comprise a plurality of parts which are adjustable and have springs or attachments making the device complex, bulky and uncomfortable and are difficult or costly to assemble.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,404, Chia Chen Chu issued Jun. 18, 2002. It is an assembly of several parts including a spring and is used for exercising the lips of a user. The design is clumsy for the user to put in the mouth. Finally his device is difficult to clean.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,655, Ruderian issued Sep. 15, 1970, is a combination of several parts which must be assembled and is limited to exercising the cheeks of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,508, Buckner issued Feb. 17, 1976. It has several parts which are adjustable and is used to prevent shrinkage of the tissues around the patient's mouth or to enlarge or progressively widen the mouth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,902 Borriello issued Apr. 8, 1980, is a crescent shaped device for preventing wrinkles by exercising facial muscles. The crescent is kept between the teeth and carrying out normal mastication.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,696 Ramon issued Jul. 28, 1981. It has a pair of flat spring arms connected to a torque spring and a pair of teeth engaging platforms for opposing mastication motion of the jaws.
All the above exercise mouth devices are for one exercise only. Some of the devices have multiple parts, which increases the cost of manufacture. Other devices have attachments, which must be assembled. The multiple pieces make the device difficult to clean for reuse. Some of the devices are heavy, bulky and messy to use.